This application relates to a turbine pump assembly, and more particularly to a passive overspeed controlled turbine pump assembly.
Rockets are maneuvered by vectoring the rocket engine thrust direction. A thrust vector control system often relies on hydraulic rams to displace the engine nozzle angle. Such hydraulic rams require high pressure hydraulic fluid pumping systems, capable of providing very high flow rates. This hydraulic flow is typically generated by a Turbine Pump Assembly (TPA), which may be powered by a fluid propellant provided by the main engine turbo-pump assembly.
A traditional TPA comprises a turbine and a hydraulic pump. Typically, the turbine operates at very high rotational speeds, such as 115,000 rpm, while the hydraulic pump operates at lower speeds, such as 6100 rpm. A gear reduction system is incorporated between the hydraulic pump and the turbine to accommodate the different operating speeds.
A traditional TPA further includes a Turbine Speed Control Valve Assembly to control the fluid flowing to the turbine, and thus the turbine rotational speed. The output power of the turbine is proportional to the mass flow rate of the propellant through the valve. In traditional systems, this valve assembly comprises a spring and a fly weight governor assembly. As the turbine spins, the fly weight governor assembly also rotates. As the fly weight governor rotates, a centripetal force is applied to arms of the fly weight governor, proportional to the rotational speed of the turbine. When the turbine and fly weight governor reach a particular speed, the fly weight governor arms push against the spring, causing the valve to partially close. As the turbine spins faster, the valve is pushed further closed. When the turbine reaches a desired speed, the fly weight governor forces are balanced against the spring force, with the valve open just far enough to maintain the turbine speed.
If additional load is applied to the TPA by the hydraulic system, the turbine will decelerate. When the turbine slows down, the centripetal force acting on the fly weight governor arms is reduced, allowing the spring to push the valve further open, allowing more propellant to flow into the turbine, causing the turbine to speed back up to the desired speed. This system is well developed, but also complex and expensive.